Never relent, always endure
by Planator Krag
Summary: Upon first light they strike, with eyes of fire and hearts of stone, upon their enemies death is brought with bolt and fist. With banners flying high and will to test the storms, on worlds which they know not, they shall know no fear. They are a chapter of the Adeptus Astartes, they are the Dawn Stalkers, and they shall never relent, but always endure.
1. Chapter 1

Never relent, always endure.

Never relent, always endure.

Never relent, always endure.

The words repeated in slow succession, drowning out all other noise around me. The loud hum of the Thunderhawks engines but a low buzz, the soft metallic noise of ceramite plates dulled, and the click of Bolter magazines meeting locks nothing but an incomprehensible murmur.

Never relent, always endure.

The words our chapter lives by, fights for, and dies to. The words that mean more than any made up motto or war-cry of glorious battle. The words we speak when charging forth are said at a simple whisper under the screams of the Chaplains.

Never relent, always endure.

The words dulled in my mind and the world came back to me. Brothers standing around me, engines roaring, weapons chambered and power-packs humming. To war we go in dark light to bring bright hope for humanity. We are the Dawn Stalkers, sons of Dorn, marines that strike at first light.

Never relent, always endure.


	2. Chapter 2

Stars.

Never have they seemed to bright in this sky before. On most nights it was peaceful, dark and wide. The distant unknown and known creating a picture of such wonder. Now it was laced with tracers of lasgun rounds, the crashing of artillery shells and the screams of men dead and dying.

Even with the war around me unfolding, the stars shone in such brilliance that little else mattered. I lay there without feeling. My arms gone numb, any feelings to my legs missing and my heart beating a slow rhythmic beat. The guard had promised me a purpose, a purpose in dying for the Emperor, and I am glad that my death was peaceful in this way, looking up to the heavens to see such beauty one last time.

But even so, as I looked up to the countless lights of his Empire I swore for but one second, before my eyelids dropped heavily that in the sky, one star had moved.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten hours and over twenty thousand dead. What was the point of sending us here simply to die? This forsaken hell of a planet wasn't even worth the fight to begin with, let alone sacrificing so many good men and women for. And now I, Colonel Kradian of the Armageddon Steel Legions Battle group to retake the Rentor system shall pay the price for high commands idiocy with my life.

I looked up from the holo-map which was only now showing our demise in the forms of numbers to my command staff. Some were frantically running around, trying to do whatever they could to halt the traitors in their tracks. Good men those, they'd fight to the last breath. Others were simply sitting down with their heads in their hands, accepting the fate to come, and I could not blame them for that. Then there where the few that still held onto hope that anyone, anything would come to save us. Their prayers to the Emperor were not met before, so why should they be now.

I turned to look out the window at the dark sky, littered with flak rounds and twinkling stars. Stars so bright and full of hope, that were shining down warmly on planets that at this time knew a peace this world will never be able to enjoy again. It's stain shall remain forever. But I also understood that there were other worlds out there fighting battles that were far deadlier and with greater likeliness to fall than this one. And to them I say thanks one last time, and pray for their deaths to be quick and painless.

As I was lost in thought I didn't notice the now hectic, near rambling comm-officer trying to get my attention. As I slowly turned to him I spoke with a smile on my face, hoping to ease the dire situation. "What is it, Halen?"

"Sir, reinforcements have just started entering the atmosphere. We might be saved after all!" I gave her a solem nod.

"Aye, the guard sure does know how to throw more meat into the grinder."

"Sir, they are not guardsmen." That caught my attention. I turned back to her and asked who she was referring to.

"Sir, it's them. The angels of death." I felt something at that moment. As the command bunker seemed to quiet down in an effort to understand what Halen had said I felt a tinge of hope strike my heart. For me, no, but for my men and women. I looked up once more, and smiled.

"The Adeptus Astartes have come."


End file.
